omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentry (Marvel)
|-|The Sentry= |-|The Void= |-|Apocalyse of Death= Character Synopsis The Sentry (Robert "Bob" Reynolds) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appears in The Sentry #1 (Sep. 2000) and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee, with uncredited conceptual contributions by Rick Veitch. In the year, 2000 Bob Reynolds, a seemingly normal man, suddenly recalls that he is the superhero known as the Sentry, the man with the power of one million exploding suns. Along with this recollection, he also realizes his arch-nemesis, the Void, is returning to the world. Reynolds immediately begins seeking out the rest of the world's most prominent superheroes to warn them of the coming threat. Various heroes' memories of Sentry are restored as Reynolds talks to them individually. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 4-B ''' '''Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Robert Reynolds Gender: Male Age: In his 30s or 40s Classification: Human enhanced by chemical serum; Angel of Death Special Abilities: strength, speed, durability and senses (could hear someone calling him on the other side of the Earth and perceive people's auras and other energies), flight, can survive in space, doesn't need sleep, air, food or water, immunity to virus, telepathy(see Other for feats), telekinesis (his mind holds his physical powers together), energy manipulation (like drawing on ambient energy, calming the Savage Hulk with his aura and sometimes displaying energy physiology), forcefields, constructs, energy projection and omnidirectional attacks, elemental manipulation and weather manipulation, thunderclaps, dimensional travel, invisibility, intangibility, shapeshifting, transmutation, can devour souls, can empower others, regeneration (low-godly), immortality (types 1, 3 and 4), his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline (and their nature was unknown to Molecule Man relative to all the molecules he had experienced), Soul Manipulation (can devour souls), Memory Manipulation (Repeatedly wiped the memories of everyone on Earth over and over) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Stated to have the power of a million exploding suns, something that's consistently brough up regarding Sentry. In addition Sentry is treated as superior to Silver Surfer and Sentry. Fought Savage Hulk and no sold his attacks, to the extend where he was only amused) | '''Solar System Level ' '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Often shown flying at many times the speed of light. Able to cross interstellar distances whilst fighting other comparable beings) Lifting Ability: Stellar Striking Ability: Solar System Class (His blows were powerful enough to harm Savage Hulk. Far stronger than Thor or Silver Surfer in physical strength. The latter being able to vapourize entire solar systems as a result of freeing souls) | Solar System Level '(Far superior to his previous state. Superior to most 616 heroes) 'Durability: Solar System Level (Repeatedly stated to have the power of a million exploding suns. His power output could be seen when at sub-atomic size. He provided half the force that halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth, and he has outmatched Thor and Terrax) |''' Solar System Level''' Stamina: Godly (The Sentry can keep fighting with no power loss even after having his body destroyed multiple times.) Range: Standard melee range for his human form. The Void can extend himself for hundreds of kilometers. At least Interplanetary range with energy attacks. Intelligence: Technological Genius. (The Sentry helped to design his Watchtower along with Reed Richards and built a robotic dog stronger than the Thing and Wendigo, but he can be impaired by his psychoses and insecurities. The Void built or created his own twisted parody of the Watchtower and CLOC, including drones capable of hurting the Sentry.) Weaknesses: *He is mentally unstable and a relapsing drug addict, prone to be manipulated by cunning individuals (like hacking CLOC to overwhelm and deceive him with false disaster information, which distressed him into inaction for hours). *He becomes weaker if his mental state wavers/loses confidence, dumping him in the Negative Zone (a dimension where all matter is negatively charged) massively depowers the Sentry, but not the Void persona. Versions: Mental Blocks | The Void Other Attributes List of Equipment: CLOC sentient computer system that feeds him information from all over the world and prioritizes what emergencies he should handle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Void:' A cosmic monster created by Robert Reynolds with his molecular powers after he drank the Sentry serum, to embody the negative parts of him that he can't control and were accentuated by the serum. In the past, he materialized on his own as a separate entity that balanced the Sentry's heroics with evil or was directly created when Reynolds believed him to be around. He lost power and faded when Reynolds willed it after achieving mental stability and dominion of himself or when Sentry mindwiped himself and everybody else after the Void was becoming too independent and powerful, also being defeated by Sentry when their balance was broken (after the Void killed more people than the Sentry saved). But the Void always returned on his own as long as Sentry existed, in fact, every seen incarnation of the character has displayed varying degrees of the Void in order to be able to act against his enemies even when performing heroics. During the events of Secret Invasion, the Sentry and the Void personas merged again, with the Void starting to assert dominance throughout the events of Dark Reign (especially manifesting after Sentry suffered mental trauma or severe physical damage), culminating with the Void getting released during the events of Siege. It was also been speculated that the Void and the Sentry's power source is the Judeo-Christian God, or that Robert Reynolds became empowered by a similar force. *'Infinitendrils:' Black tendrils he can sprout from his body or from dark clouds he creates with his molecular powers. They can attack physically, make stuff explode on contact or phase into people to take control of their minds, inflict traumatic visions of their past, present and future or eat their souls Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Aura Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 4